Princess Celestia
by Sithicus
Summary: What does Royalty or the Creator of all Equestria do after the Grand Galloping Gala? Read at your own risk to find out. THIS IS NOT GRIMDARK!


**Author's Notes:** This one is a bit more... Intense than the last ones. We get to see into the mind of Princess Celestia and witness her manipulative ways. We also get to see a bit of what she does off-camera with unfortunate little ponies that strike her fancy.

_Disclaimer: I Solaris, Goddess of the Sun, Creator of all Equestria, now named Celestia hereby state that the author Sithicus does not own the characters from My Little Pony the domain of Celestia, but that we are the property of Hasbro, the Hub and Lauren Faust and that the author Sithicus, has used us in a fanfiction type setting that some frown upon, but most let slide because fanfiction is a way of life. The fans and their fictional interpretations are harmless, as they seek no profits from such things and choose to simply expand upon the characters they enjoy, many understand this, some do not. That is all._

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia inhaled the inviting scent of the lavender scented bubble bath and slowly sank into the large and immaculately crafted tub in her private bathroom. It had been built many, many years ago in a time when more ponies were born with the ability to metalwork and craft such wondrous marvels out of the ore dug up from the ground by magic.<p>

She'd stripped off all of her regalia, including those tight looking shoes she favored, with a soft and pleasant sigh she dipped her wings into the warm water and let the rivulets fall down the length of her feathery appendages with a slow deliberate pace. It was good to be Equestria's Creator.

Celestia ordinarily would have been catching a quick nap for at least a few hours before the duties of the night forced her to set the moon and raise the sun. For a thousand years she had been unable to relax or have a proper amount of sleep, not that her body even needed sleep, but it helped the regular little ponies accept her better if she pretended. For their sakes.

Celestia was older than a thousand years, she was older than ten thousand years, but a lady never discussed her age with anypony. No matter how trusted they were, for to the small minds of the lesser ponies created by both her sister and she it was impossible to truly grasp the significance of agelessness.

Celestia and Luna had always been the same two Alicorns. They had always been, theirs was the curse of immortality and so they did the best they could at protecting the little ponies from truly being faced with what some would consider the impossible. Celestia frowned slightly as she ducked her head under the water to let her mane float out around her and absorb some of the soothing liquid.

Luna had returned to her broken and feeling much different than she had before her banishment, hence why she had assumed the smaller, younger looking form she currently possessed. Her horn glowing Celestia adopted a similar form briefly to see what it truly felt like to her sister. Celestia sighed as she burst from the water a light mist forming from the amount of droplets spraying about as she shook herself free of the cloying moisture.

Reverting to her preferred form Celestia lit up her horn with magical power and drew a scroll and quill over to her, she had been using it earlier to take a few notes and make some reminders, now she unfurled the scroll to the point where the checklist was currently located. Sometimes it paid to have a never-ending scroll.

Studying it carefully Celestia frowned slightly, written in her own horn-manship were the following items.

Teach Twilight Sparkle a lesson on Friendship by giving her only two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala.

Unleash the Parasprites on Ponyville to teach Twilight Sparkle a lesson on Friendship, remember, do not act as though you know what the little pests actually are. Discuss once again the dangers of meddling with dimensional space-time with Pinkie Pie.

Visit Ponyville for the Running of the Leaves, try and convince Luna to antagonize Twilight's friends in their dreams so they will convince Twilight to participate and also learn another lesson on Friendship.

Help Ponyville get back on track with Winter Wrap-Up, as they are always the last to successfully wrap-up winter and thus cause a delay everywhere else. Twilight Sparkle's talent for being organized should come in handy. Bonus if Twilight learns a new lesson on Friendship.

Incite a rift between the tribes of Buffalo and the Settler Ponies of Applelooza for Twilight Sparkle's arrival.

Ask Luna to send Twilight a second assistant, preferably nocturnal. After Twilight learns another lesson in Friendship send apology scroll and gems to Spike.

Ponyville has received a new immigrant from the lands beyond Equestria's boarders, have the guards bring this Zecora to Canterlot Castle for a meeting, thank her for helping with teaching Twilight another lesson on Friendship properly. Zebra's are amazingly good with their tongues.

Invite Twilight and her friends to the Grand Galloping Gala, the night of the Gala should finally loosen up these bores that constantly show up forgetting what a wild night the Gala is meant to be, attempt to re-instigate the practice of Orgy once the festivities have been upset. If that fails, just get a few studs over for a bit of fun.

The list went on, Celestia smiled as she checked off the one for the Gala and thought back to the earlier bit of fun she'd had at Twilight's unfortunate expense. It had to be done, these little ponies constantly changed from century to century, decade to decade, they had a tendency to let go of the things from the past that really shouldn't be, in favor of trying to impress her.

Celestia didn't want them to impress her, not like that, it was boring for a pony who'd literally been, seen, and done everything in her long, long life. Celestia let out a contented sigh and rolled the scroll back up, Twilight Sparkle was progressing nicely in her lessons on Friendship and Magic, both were one and the same. It wasn't Magic that was the sixth Element of Harmony, but Friendship, this was why Celestia could only banish her sister when she had used the five other Elements, she no longer had any true friends to call her own.

Twilight, being a reclusive pony and so full of raw untapped magical potential, well the little pony had been so afraid of hurting others with her untrained ability she had closed off the rest of her classmates. Devoting herself to study so that she could tame her wild and awesome magical ability.

Smiling softly Celestia rose from the tub and allowed the water to run down her body back into the metal basin, she preferred this sensation to simply shaking it off or using towels, as it gave her back some of the connection to the friends she had lost long ago.

Someponies believed in the act of reincarnation, Princess Celestia knew this to be a fundamental truth of the universe, after all she had created it. When a pony died their soul was reborn in a new body, with no memories of their past lives, but there would always be a marker. Something that tied them together so that, the friendships and bonds they had shared in their past life would return to them in time, perhaps not always in the same manner, but they would find each other again in their new lives.

Smiling softly to herself she left the bathroom and entered the bedchamber, sitting nervously on the bed were two mares, a unicorn and an Earth pony.

"Princess Celestia," the Earth pony started to say.

"Hush, Merriweather, you need not address me so formally," Celestia told the young filly with a gentle smile. Merriweather had been a guest at the Gala only briefly, she'd left early so she could see to something, her gentle looking face and soft blue-green eyes showed that she was unsettled and a little confused as to why she had been invited up here.

The unicorn however was no stranger to the whims of her creator, she had been seen coming and going many times from the royal bedchambers, smiling softly Moondancer licked her friend's cheek. "Relax, Merriweather," she said in a sultry tone. "This is going to be the most divine night of your young life," she added with a teasing smile as she batted her eyelashes coyly.

"But, but, she's Princess Celestia," Merriweather said with a nervous tone.

Celestia smiled and climbed up beside them, her horn alit once more and she shrunk in size until she resembled Luna's current form once again. "Would this help ease you, Merriweather?" she asked nuzzling up against the soft yellow hued fur of the Earth pony's coat.

Merriweather's eyes widened with her panic and she tried to escape the affections of Celestia, only to find Moondancer up against her other side preventing her escape.

Celestia's eyes shone with desire. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," she told her in a sudden tone of command.

Merriweather burst into tears. "I don't understand," she admitted with a fearful edge to her tone.

Celestia sighed inwardly and cursed her eagerness, the young stallion she'd been with earlier disguised as Rarity, as the male came from Ponyville and had a deep interest in the young unicorn, hadn't sated her enough. And she was allowing her desires to get the better of her in her haste to mate once again. It was fortunate she'd erased his memory at least so he would not attempt anything with Rarity.

"Hush, Merriweather," Celestia said soothingly. She kissed her neck and licked her cheek in a show of affection. "Tonight I am not Princess Celestia, I am simply another mare who wishes the attention and affection of a beautiful young soul such as yourself. If it helps, you may use my old name, Solaris," she whispered gently into Merriweather's ear.

The young Earth pony gasped and her eyes lowered as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Forgive me, Solaris," she told Celestia with a half-lidded gaze. "I… I am still." Merriweather could not say the word.

Moondancer smiled. "That's why she chose you, silly foal," she said with a quiet laugh her eyes glistening with hidden mirth.

"We shall take it slow, I promise Merriweather," Celestia told the young Earth pony as she brushed her back with one wing.

Merriweather's body shuddered with a sense of anticipation. "I am yours, Solaris," she said finally accepting what was asked of her for this night.

Moondancer grinned and her horn started to glow. "Let's get it started," she said.

Celestia shot her a glare. "Pet's wait their turn," she reminded as her horn lit up.

Moondancer flinched slightly as the hidden manacles emerged from under the bed and locked around her legs and neck keeping her still and trapped.

Merriweather gasped. "Is that, the hard way?" she asked her chest heaving with a returning sense of fear.

Celestia smirked playfully and nuzzled against Merriweather's neck. "No, that is a special punishment I reserve for those who fail to keep their place in my chambers," she said. "And only if they are into that sort of thing, Moondancer here is a pony who prefers to watch, it excites her more when she can't participate until she's properly prepared," Celestia explained.

Merriweather frowned slightly. "So what am I supposed to do?" she wondered.

Celestia smiled and brought a riding crop out from under the bed with her magic. "You can help me punish her if you'd like," she suggested.

Merriweather's eyes lit up with sudden delight.

Celestia watched as Moondancer's flank was assaulted by the riding crop and felt herself grow more heated by the moment, it was only fortunate that Merriweather was an Earth pony and hadn't sensed the minor spell she'd cast upon entering to stimulate her into this mind-set. It really wasn't harmful to any of the little ponies she took to her bedchambers, and a few, like Moondancer, came back for more.

Celestia smiled. Truly this had been the Best Night Ever! And it wasn't over yet.

**The End**


End file.
